


boys like boys (like girls do)

by spoopdoop



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Party, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, What-If, bram is a disaster gay, queer, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopdoop/pseuds/spoopdoop
Summary: ⟪ nothing new ⟫If Simon found Blue during Bram’s Halloween party.





	boys like boys (like girls do)

Bram didn’t know if it was him or the alcohol but he was going to tell Simon. He was sure Simon was Jacques. He wasn’t so sure that Simon would like him being Blue. The loud music and talking from the party became muffled as he ascended the stairs.

“Simon it's me, I’m Blue” 

“Jacques it's me”

Falling back onto his bed with a soft thump he was beginning to rethink his life choices. The sound from the party downstairs mixing with the thoughts in his head was making it hard to think straight. He may have wanted to tell him but he has no idea how. 

“Bram?”

Simon’s voice jolted Bram out of his gay panic. Bram now sitting up to look over to Simon. Simon’s hair is ruffled on his head and his cheeks are flushed pink. Bram and Simon just stare at each other. Bram has always stared across the table at Simon it wasn’t like he had no idea how attractive he was but him standing there flustered looking in through his door just reminded him of his huge ass crush.

“Uh Hey Simon what is it”

“Hey Barack it's me, Jacques”

Simon said as he stumbles into Bram’s room. Bram’s face flushed and eyebrows raised as he rushes the catch the drunk wobbling Simon. Simons moon grey eyes wide and staring up at him. Brams couldn't look away. his eyes flicked down to Simon's lips. Only to notice he was talking.

"So what do you think?"

"um" 

Shit.

Simon began giggling.

"God your cute"

Simons' eyes widened as his blush deepened and spread up to his ears.

"Well Bram you're not bad looking yourself"

Well fuck.

"I didn't mean that"

Simons' face drops at his words. His mouth opening to say something.

"I mean I did"I cut him off.

"You are really pretty and I always stare at you at lunch because I think you're cute but you never notice and your smile, god your smile it's so adorable just like the rest of-"

Bram's eyes widen as Simon kisses his roughly. Simons' eyes shut and hands clutching at Bram's shirt. His eyes flutter closed and hands trail up Simons back and tangle in his hair pulling lightly. A cute whine comes from simons throat as he pulls himself closer pressing their thighs together. Brams pulls away to see Simons face flushed and his lips pink and parted. Simons eyes open when he feels Bram kissing at his neck. His teeth nipping gently at the sensitive skin.

"Blue"

Simon freezes as soon as the word leaves his mouth. I pull away and look at him tears filling his eyes.

Kissing his cheek in comfort I soften my voice.

"It's nice finally meet you, Jacques"

Simons' eyes widen as he wraps his arms around Bram peppering his face with soft kisses. Finally, he pulls away just to look at Bram.

"Are you disappointed it's me?"

Bram's voice is shaky as he asks.

"Bram I could never be disappointed"

Simon presses his lips back against Brams as they hold each other they had finally found each other and they would never be separated like that again. 

"I thought I was so sneaky"

Bram mumbled against simons neck.

"I think it was the unhealthy obsession with Oreos that gave it away"

Smacking a pillow against Simon he shoved his face into the duvet to hid his blush.

"Like you can talk"

Simons laughed echoed through the room making Bram's heart beat faster in his chest. He was so in love with Simon. He had no idea how he had lived before realising Simon was Jacques.

The sound of the party beneath them had been forgotten as they lay in the dim lights of Bram's room hearts beating in sync the sound of their breathing the loudest thing in the room. Simon lay in Brams are asleep.  
Bram presses a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you"

Simon in his half-asleep stated mumbles backs a quiet,

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fanfiction


End file.
